Never Ending Story
by 407203
Summary: Jantung Kyuhyun sangat lemah dan mengharuskannya mengkonsumsi obat – obatan sejak kecil. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan, tidak boleh banyak pikiran, dan hal lain yang mampu mengganggu kestabilan tubuhnya. Sesuatu juga terjadi pada Leeteuk, dia akan kehilangan ingatannya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Siwon? TeukWonKyu Brothtership. Changkyu Friendship. RnR?


Title : Never Ending Story

Author : 407203

Genre : Brothership

Rating : K+

A/n:

**Ada perubahan marga untuk Siwon dan Leeteuk**

**Disini Leeteuk, Siwon, dan Kyu itu saudara kandung**

* * *

.

.

.

Aroma coklat pekat bercampur pisang tercium jelas seiring dengan waffle yang baru dikeluarkan dari panggangan. Leeteuk melepas celemek birunya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Sudah ada Siwon disana, juga Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Menu sarapan kali ini hanyalah waffle rasa pisang dengan cream diatasnya dan saus coklat sebagai pelengkap, tak lupa juga secangkir espresso cofee untuk Siwon, secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri, dan segelas susu putih untuk Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ada dua piring?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan adik bungsunya kalau dia tidak keliru karena dimeja hanya ada dua piring waffle sementara mereka ada bertiga. Leeteuk menggeser kedua piring itu, satu untuk Siwon dan satunya lagi untuk Kyuhyun, sebagai jawabannya.

"Hyung tidak sarapan?" Kali ini Siwon yang bertanya.

"Aku cukup minum teh saja" balas Leeteuk tersenyum, sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya, lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Kyuhyun maupun Siwon hanya mengangguk paham, lalu mulai sibuk dengan sarapan pagi mereka. Kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan pisau, garpu, beserta piring yang mereka gunakan. Belum ada topik pembicaraan lagi diantara ketiganya.

Canggung? Tentu tidak.

Kebiasaan dalam keluarga mereka, tidak boleh berbicara saat sedang makan.

"Hari ini Mr. Jung akan datang lagi, kan?" tanya Leeteuk, mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan, saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun kan sudah tidak home schooling lagi" jawab Siwon bingung.

"Bahkan hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di Kyunghee High School. Bagaimana bisa kau lupa, Hyung?" sahut Kyuhyun yang juga bingung. Mereka saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, seakan sama – sama bertanya _'apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk Hyung', _Siwon yang paham hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban kalau dia juga tidak tau apa – apa, dan kembali menatap Leeteuk yang terlihat sama bingungnya seperti mereka.

"Ah, benar. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?" ujar Leeteuk pelan, lebih untuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung baik – baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, sedikit khawatir.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Apa aku terlihat tidak sedang baik – baik saja?" tanyanya balik yang mendapat anggukan serius dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat sedikit aneh, Hyung" sahut Siwon.

Bagaimana bisa Leeteuk lupa kalau Kyuhyun sudah berhenti Home Schooling dan mulai belajar di sekolah regular sementara dia sendiri yang mengurusi semua itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada Hyungnya tersebut.

"Mungkin efek dari begadang semalam. Aku jadi sedikit melantur" ucap Leeteuk sambil pura – pura memijat keningnya, padahal dia sendiripun bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja hari ini, Hyung"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu" balas Leeteuk.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Kyuhyunnie kesekolahnya" ucap Siwon lagi.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan, sebisa mungkin memperkecil suara decitan pintu karenanya. Kyuhyun duduk membelakanginya, dia tengah memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas. Siwon hendak memanggil Kyuhyun, namun suara tempat pensil yang jatuh ke lantai mengejutkannya. Dia bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun, membantu adiknya mengambil pensil maupun peralatan lainnya yang berceceran dilantai.

"Kau kenapa, Hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia memasukkan tempat pensil dan beberapa buku yang tersisa kedalam tas, lalu memakainya. Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya menatap adiknya itu kini paham.

Dia memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Kau merasa gugup, kan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia membalas tatapan Siwon. Tatapan hangat yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. "Bagaimana bisa Hyung tau?" tanyanya polos.

Siwon yang masih tersenyum, kini mencubit gemas hidung Kyuhyun lalu beralih mengacak pelan rambutnya yang sudah tertata dengan rapi, dan tentunya langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari Kyuhyun yang langsung merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Karena hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya adikku akan belajar di Sekolah Regular seperti siswa pada umumnya. Kau pasti senang, kan?"

"Umm..."

"Kau takut kalau kau tidak punya teman disana?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Apa mereka akan memperlakukanku dengan baik disana?"

"Hm, mungkin?" balas Siwon ambigu.

"Mungkin?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya, mungkin. Semuanya tergantung dari bagaimana caramu bersosialisasi dengan mereka nanti"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. "Sudahku bilang, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja Home Schooling-mu dengan Mr. Jung" ujar Siwon sambil menjitak pelan Kyuhyun.

Dari awal, Siwon memang kurang setuju dengan permintaan Kyuhyun yang ingin belajar di sekolah regular. Sialnya, Leeteuk menyetujui keinginan adik bungsunya itu dan Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi untuk melarang Kyuhyun melakukan itu, karena semua keputusan ada pada Leeteuk.

"Tidak mau. Aku pasti akan punya banyak teman nanti" sanggahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon tertawa pelan, lalu menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Jujur, Dia khawatir dengan kondisi Kyuhyun. Takut jika nantinya Kyuhyun akan kelelahan akibat aktifitas sekolahnya yang padat, Meskipun hanya satu tahun terakhir di sekolah itu.

Jantung Kyuhyun sangat lemah dan mengharuskannya mengkonsumsi obat – obatan sejak kecil. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan, tidak boleh banyak pikiran, dan hal lain yang mampu mengganggu kestabilan tubuhnya. Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang - orang karena orang tua dan kedua hyungnya selalu membatasi Kyuhyun untuk pergi keluar rumah dengan orang asing.

Keduanya berjalan keluar kamar, Leeteuk yang tengah duduk diruang tengah tersenyum lebar melihat adiknya yang kini bisa mengenakan seragam sekolsah, layaknya siswa biasa.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah, Hyung"

"Kau membawa obatnya, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan melakukan hal – hal yang aneh. Jika ada yang menganggumu atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, langsung telpon aku atau Siwon, mengerti?" ujar Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Um, apa aku boleh menyetir mobil sendiri?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak!" tolak Leeteuk dan Siwon bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Kajja, Siwon Hyung" ucapnya lalu mengamit lengan Siwon, lebih tepatnya menarik lengan Hyungnya tersebut untuk bergegas keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki sedang memahami tulisan yang tertera pada beberapa lembar hasil laboratorium dihadapannya dengan mimik serius. Didepannya, Leeteuk menatapnya tidak sabaran.

"Jadi, Apa kesimpulannya?" tanyanya.

Dokter bernama Kim Jongwoon itu melepaskan kacamatanya. Sorot matanya menandakan khawatiran. "Jongwoon-ah, Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang kejadian tadi pagi, juga hasil scan laboraturim. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada bagian otakmu" Jelasnya singkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan, tapi aku sudah mempunyai dugaan"

"Jelaskan langsung pada intinya, Kim Jongwoon"

"Aku tidak bisa, Hyung. Kita harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu" ujar Jongwoon tegas.

"Lalu?"

"Besok kita adakan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut mengenal hal ini"

Leeteuk menghela napas panjang "Baiklah" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Siwon menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat sebagai tumpuannya. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Rasa khawatir terus menghantuinya. Dia takut kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik dengan siswa disana.

Untungnya, Lima menit yang lalu Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan dan berkata bahwa dia baik – baik saja dan semua teman sekelasnya menyambutnya dengan sangat baik. Ya, Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Siwon sedikit lega, dan berniat untuk tidur sekarang.

Siwon kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang memijat bahunya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jaejoong-lah orang yang melakukan itu.

"Hari ini hari pertama Adikmu di Kyunghee High School, bukan?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Kau mengingatnya ternyata"

"Tentu, mana mungkin aku melupakannya" sahut Jaejoong lalu mengambil kursi terdekat untuk duduk disamping Siwon. "Kau terlihat kekurangan tidur, Siwonnie" ucapnya lagi.

"Huum.."

"Tidurlah" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Siwon merasa sesak seketika. Bukan karena penyakit atau apa, melainkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang karena senyuman itu. "Hm, iya" balas Siwon kaku.

Siwon kembali menangkupkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya pada meja. Rasanya baru beberapa detik dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia mendengar suara kursi bergeser, yang artinya Jaejoong sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siwonnie, Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada kencan dengan seseorang"

Hening.

Diam.

Sunyi.

"KENCAN?!" pekik Siwon spontan. Dia baru menyadari kalimat terakhir yang diucapan rekan kerjanya tersebut. Beruntungnya, Jaejoong sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Jadi tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengar teriakannya barusan.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon buka pintunya!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggedor pintu.

Seorang siswa menjebaknya dan menguncinya di gudang yang penuh dengan debu dan kotoran ini. Begitu gelap. Sangat menyeramkan, batin Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menggedor pintu sambil berteriak, sesekali Kyuhyun terbatuk, debu yang begitu banyak membuatnya mulai sesak.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya!"

Pintunya terbuka. Tepat saat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, siswa – siswa yang sengaja berkerumun di depan gudang langsung melemparinya dengan telur, air, tak ketinggalan juga terigu.

Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar, namun tidak bisa. Mereka semua mengepung dirinya.

Ketika semua siswa sudah berhenti melemparinya dan mentertawakannya, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, kini memberanikan diri untuk menegakkan kepalanya kedepan.

"Apa salahku?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar, berusaha menahan tangisan.

"Salahmu? Karena kau siswa baru disini, Hahaha"

Daritadi Kyuhyun hanya meremas ujung blazernya untuk menahan emosisekaligus tangisannya. Namun dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seburuk ini sebelumnya.

Sebulir airmata mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu berlari menembus kerumunan orang tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang kembali menertawakan kelemahannya. Diam – diam seorang siswa mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun bertopang pada tembok disampingnya, kemudian bersandar. Tangan lainnya memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Perlahan dia jatuh terduduk dilantai, napasnya semakin tidak teratur, pandangannya sedikit buram. Wajahnya pucat.

_"Jika ada yang menganggumu atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, langsung telpon aku atau Siwon, mengerti?"_

Ponselnya tertinggal didalam kelas, begitupun dengan obatnya. Selama beberapa saat, Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Dia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan kekelas meski hanya tersisa beberapa langkah lagi.

"Hey, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya seorang siswa yang terlihat panik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. Dia menunjuk kelasnya "... hh.. a-ambil.. tas .. o-b..bat"

Siswa itu tidak mengerti, dia mengerutkan dahinya, kebingungan. Masalahnya tak ada orang lain lagi disini selain dirinya. "Maksudnya?"

"O-oba.. obatku.. hh.. di-d-dalam tas..."

"Ah, obatmu ada didalam tas?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Siswa laki – laki itu segera berlari menuju kelas yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencari tas Kyuhyun, mengingat bahwa dia tidak tau mana tas yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Siswa itu kembali dengan sebotol air mineral dan obat, lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan membuka tempat obatnya saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa, dia kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Untunglah, Siswa itu mengerti dan langsung membukakan tempat obat itu beserta botol mineralnya.

Bahkan siswa itu dengan senang hati, meminjamkan bahunya untuk menjadi tempat bersandar Kyuhyun selama obat itu bereaksi. Didalam lorong sekolah yang sepi ini, keduanya terdiam.

.

.

.

"Ini"

Siswa itu menyerahkan sepasang pakaian beserta jaket pada Kyuhyun.

"Hm, meski baju ini sudah aku pakai saat latihan basket tadi, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada kau memakai seragam yang kotor seperti ini" ucapnya sedikit sungkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menggangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih.. umm.. siapa namamu?"

Siswa itu hanya tersenyum tanpa kata, lalu mendorong Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk "Aku akan memberitahukan namaku saat kau sudah selesai mandi. Aku tunggu diluar, ya?" ucapnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun langsung berjalan keluar toilet itu.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, terlebih rambutnya dari telur dan terigu yang bercampur. Meski baju yang diberikan siswa itu cukup kebesaran ditubuhnya, tapi Kyuhyun senang. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang masih peduli dengannya disekolah ini.

"Sudah?"

Siswa itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan bajunya yang kebesaran.

"Bajuku ternyata cukup besar juga ditubuhmu" ucapnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tak apa. Aku suka" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Siswa itu mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang, bagaimana?"

"Kau melupakan janjimu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik

"Janji? Ah, iya. Namaku Shim Changmin, siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Changmin-shi"

"Panggil Changmin saja" sahut Changmin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu, membuat Kyuhyun berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya dan menyamakan posisi mereka "Ne, Changmin" ucapnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Part ini cukup pendek karena memang hanya untuk pengenalan.**

** Nah, semua cast yang ada di-part ini tentunya mempunyai peran masing – masing.**

**Ini brothership ya. Jangan berharap dulu bakal ada incest.**

**Meski nanti bakal ada beberapa yang bakal menjurus ke bromance.**

**Tapi sekali lagi ini bukan incest hahaha**


End file.
